A Drunken Night
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Story by Stargirl8480. Logan and the guys are celebrating his birthday and Gustavo lets Logie try Sake. Inspired from a picture by fuckyeahkogan on Tumblr.


**Author's Note: **This is the first time attempt at a Kogan fic (or any BTR fic for that matter) by my friend Stargirl8480. You should totally check out some of her earlier work. She was too lazy to post it herself to share with you all, so she gave me permission to post it for her. This was all inspired by this nifty little pick that Titled Heart showed me. The link is: ./tumblr_ldlekiIAun1qch4b2o1_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or this fic. Stargirl8480 doesn't own BTR either.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out for sushi on my birthday," Logan said to his three friends and band mates, as well as Gustavo and Kelly.

"Gustavo, what are you drinking?" Carlos questioned. Without saying a word, Gustavo handed the small porcelain cup to the Hispanic boy, who drank it all in one gulp. "Dang, that's strong stuff."

"You weren't supposed to drink it all, you idiot! That's Sake!" Gustavo drunkenly yelled. Then, as if an entirely new person had taken over, he smiled and said, "But it's good ain't it? BIRTHDAY BOY! Try some of it!" Gustavo handed Logan a full cup and urged him to drink it. A weary Kendall wrapped an arm around his boyfriend protectively, not wanting him to drink it.

"You don't have to," Kendall told Logan, who reluctantly took the cup.

"You know he's not going to if you tell him no," James said. "Just let him try it. There's no harm."

"Chug it Logan, I dare you!" Carlos egged on.

Logan looked at the blonde boy, awaiting his permission. Kendall sighed and took his arm off of the boys shoulder, crossing them neatly over his chest. "Do it, if you want to. It's your birthday."

Logan brought the cup to his lips, cringing at the smell of the strong alcohol. "It smells terrible!"

"You just take it all at once," Carlos instructed. "Like me!"

"And what experiences do you have drinking, eh?" James challenged the bronze-skinned boy.

Logan plugged his nose and chugged it back, slamming the porcelain cup on the table triumphantly while his companions cheered and clapped their hands.

"Woo!" Logan said, swallowing the last of it and widening his eyes. "That was strong…"

"Well, if the bill's all paid I think we'd better head out," said Kendall as he stood and grabbed his coat.

"WAIT!" Gustavo yelled; his cheeks rosy from the alcohol. Everyone paused and looked at him. He handed everyone a cup of Sake and raised his glass "To Logan!"

Everybody tapped the cups together, and all but Kendall chugged back the glass.

Back at the apartment, Logan was staring at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, straightening his bed and then closing the door as the two prepared for sleep. Kendall expected nothing from tonight. The two boys had just begun their romance and Logan admitted he was not yet fully comfortable with the whole idea. So Kendall still slept in his own twin bed, as did Logan.

"I think I'm drunk, Kendall," Logan said, turning around. "But I don't see any difference." He clumsily pointed to his face, but poked himself in the eye on accident.

"You're fine. Do you feel sick?"

"No, but I feel like…jello?"

"Just go to bed, Logie. You'll feel normal in the morning." Kendall quickly pecked his partner on the cheek and walked toward his bed. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm to stop him from going any further.

"Wait," Logan said, then stepped closer to the blonde.

"What is it?"

Logan then kissed the blonde passionately, who made no objections.

"I think I might give you Sake more often," Kendall smirked and kissed him one more time. Thinking that was the end of it, Kendall tried to head back to his bed, but was again stopped by Logan.

Logan pulled the boy closer, sliding his arms up the back of Kendall's shirt, feeling all of his muscles tense under his closed fingers. "I just…wanted to see what it would be like," he said. Then, slowly, Logan lifted the grey t-shirt over the blonde's head.

"Logan, are you sure?" Kendall asked, as Logan headed south and was working on his belt. Logan then put the belt around Kendall's bare shoulders and pulled the smiling blonde toward him. "I'm positive," he said, and kissed him again.

Kendall couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his drunken boyfriend gaining all of the confidence in the world. He watched as Logan struggled to remove his own shirt, stumbling over his shoe and landed butt-first on the bed. Kendall let out a giggle and leaned on one leg, his hand pressed against his lips as he tried to retain his laughter. Logan gathered his composure and stepped toward the blonde looked him straight into the eyes as he began to unbutton Kendall's pants. Kendall placed his shaking hands on Logan's shoulders. Of course he wanted Logan, and he was currently burning for him. He longed for him, and he was quite pissed that he wouldn't be getting any relief tonight. Because he knew that a sober Logan wouldn't have done this tonight. And he wasn't about to take advantage of him now.

"Not tonight, Logie," Kendall said, kissing him softly and leading him to the bed. "Another time."

"But, I want.." Logan began.

"I know," Kendall had pulled the covers over Logan and kissed his forehead, and almost instantly the brunette had fallen asleep. "Happy birthday," he whispered. As he stood there watching Logan sleep for a few seconds, he thought about the moment that had just passed. He grinned, which became a rather large smile, and the boy snickered loudly unable to hold in his laughter any more. He buried his face in his own pillow and laughed hysterically, deciding not to tell Logan what had happened that night, so as to not embarrass him. "I'll just keep it to myself," he thought, and smiled as he drifted to slumber.


End file.
